Municipalities across the country are in a constant search for effective public safety interventions that will curb crime and improve the livability and economic well-being of their communities. There thus exists a perpetual goal to embrace public safety effort for the stated purposes of crime deterrence and prevention along with criminal conviction. Incorporating a community policing philosophy can serve as a key component of law enforcement efforts across countries and communities as an investigative tool in emergency response situations, as an eyewitness in investigations and prosecutions, and as a citizen-driven virtual guard and security system.
The pedestrian security dye pack system isolates, reports and aids authorities in offender detection and apprehension by offering the advantages of a wearable parental unit and a plurality of accompanying dependents with a dye pack radio-controlled incendiary device in each. The system provides optical and audible alarms, a wireless camera, a smartphone application, active and passive global positioning system, hereinafter “GPS”, for first responders and others to locate a victim. The apparel-adhesive is provided for both the transmitter device and the dye packs and provides for transferable reusability.